


...while their Sirs do the same

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [221]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	...while their Sirs do the same

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Sam's stretched out on the couch, bare feet up on the table, beer in one hand and remote in the other, when Alex joins him in the games room. "Hey. I was wondering where you two had got to," he says with a grin, tilting his head back. Although he'd pretty much assumed they were fucking each other's brains out every which way to Sunday seeing as it's their honeymoon. "Finally come up for air?" he teases.

"For now," Alex agrees. Noting Sam's drink, he ducks behind the bar to the fridge and grabs a beer of his own. He's wearing the loosest shorts he brought with him, which is both good and bad. Good, because he doesn't feel like his clothing is dangerously constricting his blood. Bad, because his lingering erection is so ridiculously obvious that he might as well be waving a neon sign. Or... would the sign be redundant? With a shake of his head at his thoughts, he gets comfortable as he can next to Sam, crossing his ankles on the coffee table. "Your playroom fucking rocks, man."

"Thanks. All Ryan's doing again," Sam says, taking a sip of his beer, his eyes on the screen in front of him. "Maybe he should go into business," he adds with a grin, glancing over at Alex, who... is completely fucking hard, his shorts tented in his lap. "...looks like you left something unfinished, mate," he teases, unable to resist. 

Alex shoots Sam a glare, but there's no heat behind it. "Yeah, well, Luke completely passed out. I pushed him so hard and he did really awesome, so I wasn't about to insist he pay me attention right then." Grinning at the memory, he knocks back a swallow of beer.

"Very gentlemanly of you," Sam murmurs, eyes sparkling as he shifts closer. "But it looks really uncomfortable."

"No." Alex shakes his head. "It's even more uncomfortable than it looks." He laughs.

"Yeah?" Sam tosses the remote on the table and sets his hand on Alex's thigh. "Want some help with it?"

Alex eyes Sam's hand sidelong. "I don't think I need help, exactly," he murmurs, his lips twisting in a grin. "But maybe you can talk me into it. What are you suggesting?"

"Just a good old-fashioned make-out session," Sam says, grinning back, his cock already hardening in anticipation. "I give you a hand, you return the favour..."

"Hmm, maybe if you throw your ass into the deal..." Yeah, Alex is keenly aware that Sam _still_ hasn't let him fuck him.

Sam shakes his head, his grin widening. "Ryan has to be around for that," he says. "He's the only one who gets my ass these days and you've got a long-standing claim but I bet he'd be pretty pissed off if he wasn't there to watch."

Rolling his eyes, Alex sighs. "There's something wrong there," he mutters, but he's surprised to realize he doesn't actually mean it. Not since the dynamics of his own relationship have changed so dramatically. He fists his hand in Sam's t-shirt and tugs him in closer. "I think I'm going to save this for Luke, though," he says, because fuck it his cock does _not_ get a vote right now. But that sure doesn't stop him from hungrily attacking Sam's mouth.

Sam groans into Alex's mouth, giving back as good as he's getting. "That mean no touching or just no coming for you?" he gets out during a break for a breath, his hand still on Alex's thigh, so fucking close...

"Make me come and I'll beat your ass," Alex mutters breathlessly, leaving it to Sam to decide whether that's threat or invitation.

Either way it sounds good to Sam. He cups Alex's cock through his shorts and fucks his tongue into the other man's mouth with a low growl.

_Well, fuck_. Alex feels like he's been hard for hours already. He shoves Sam to his back on the sofa and climbs on top of him, grinding against Sam's thigh.

Sam grins against Alex's mouth, biting at his lips, grinding back eagerly, his cock hardening rapidly between them.

" _My_ boy passed out, that's why I'm like this," Alex murmurs, and tastes the skin of Sam's throat. "But what's your boy's excuse?"

"My boy's excuse is I'm always like this," Sam says with a smirk. "Think _you_ could keep up better?" 

Alex snickers and pulls back just far enough to meet Sam's eyes. "So why didn't your boy black out yet?"

"My boy runs marathons and does triathlons on a fucking whim, that's why," Sam says, rolling his eyes at Alex. "Now shut up and fucking kiss me." 

Alex does, although he can't help but grin as he nibbles at Sam's lips. "Your boy's kind of a freak, you know?" he murmurs, then moans when his erection rubs against Sam's thigh just right.

"Yup and he's fucking perfect for me," Sam murmurs, working his leg, his thigh, against Alex's cock. "We both got lucky."

"Luckier than we deserve... Fuck." Alex abruptly sits up, every breath harsh in his lungs.

"What?" Sam stares at Alex, wondering what just happened.

Shifting slightly to relieve the pressure on his erection, Alex licks his lips. "I'm trying not to come."

"You really think Luke's going to be upset if you blow a load here with me?" It's not like they're actually fucking.

"Upset? Hell, no." Alex shakes his head. "But I think maybe he'll dig it if I tell him I waited for him." He can feel a flush beginning to creep into his face, dammit. "One time he asked me in the morning to save it for him, you know? And I was really surprised that he asked... but it was hot, too. And I did it, and... I don't know. It seemed to make him happy."

Sam chuckles softly but he doesn't dare tease. Not with Alex. Not when his friend seems to be struggling with not doing things his own right way. "Hey, it's whatever feels right and good to both of you," he says instead. "And sometimes, even for a dom, waiting can be fucking fantastic."

"Yeah?" Alex studies Sam's eyes, and grows a shade less uncomfortable. "Hey, do you have a cock ring I can keep?"

Sam grins. "Silicone, leather or metal?" 

"Silicone is fine," Alex chuckles, and stands so that Sam can get to his feet.

Adjusting himself through his shorts, Sam runs upstairs to the playroom and comes back down with a small plastic bag which he tosses to Alex. "Keep those," he says. "We've got lots more."

"Awesome," Alex mutters, checking out his choice of three rings of varying widths. He selects the narrowest one and sets the bag aside, then pushes down his loose shorts. With a hiss of pain he works the band into place, and winces at the snug fit. "Yeah, that should get it done," he tells Sam with a wry grin, and dramatically throws himself back onto the oversized sofa. "Where were we?"

"You really want to keep tormenting yourself that way?" Sam says, settling back beside Alex with a huge fucking grin.

"Eh." Alex shrugs. "I don't know how long it'll last, but... this is kind of fun so far." He threads his fingers through Sam's short hair and pulls him in for a kiss.

If Alex doesn't mind torturing himself, Sam's sure as hell not going to worry about it, and he kisses back, tongue delving into Alex's mouth, their bodies pressed closer again.

Spreading his thighs, Alex shifts Sam between them. His hands roam over Sam's ass, cupping the shape, and then slipping down the back of his shorts.

Sam groans into Alex's mouth, grinding against him, cock quickly filling again. His hands work their way up under Alex's t-shirt, stroking over smooth heated skin.

"Get these down," Alex orders softly, trying to work Sam's shorts open. "I want to touch you."

"Get this off and I'll get these down," Sam counters, tugging at Alex's t-shirt, unwilling to be the only one even semi-naked.

"Fair enough." Wriggling on the sofa, Alex manages to work his shirt up and off, his cock throbbing but safely trapped in its rin. "Ryan's still okay with this?"

"With what? Us messing around?" Sam says, shedding his shorts now that Alex's fulfilled his part of the bargain.

"Well, yeah." Alex grabs Sam's bare ass the second he can. "What with you being married now and all."

Sam laughs. "That hasn't changed anything," he says with a grin. "The rule about my ass was already in effect long before that."

"I still think you're just using him as an excuse," Alex teases, trailing a fingertip down Sam's cleft to rub against his hole. But he stops short of penetrating. "Because you like to tell people that you fucked me but not vice-versa."

"And just who do you think I'm telling?" Sam says with another laugh, his cock jerking between them. Even though, yeah, there's a part of him that gloats about that -- even if it's only to himself. "Go ahead. Ask Ryan. If he says you can have my ass and you make sure he can watch, I'll let you fuck me."

"Awww, you're such a giver." Snickering, Alex licks along Sam's throat. "You know, in some segments of the population, a lot of people actually _ask_ me to fuck them."

"Yeah, well, I suspect you wouldn't want my ass half as much if I hadn't played hard to get," Sam teases, the words ending on a groan. Fuck. Grinding harder against Alex.

Arching, Alex lets Sam drive him crazy with want, even though he knows it won't go anywhere. "You think you're gonna come on me?" he asks with a breathless moan.

"Damn right I am," Sam says, biting at Alex's mouth. "And I'm gonna make a huge fucking mess out of those shorts if you still have them on."

Alex laughs out loud even as he digs his fingernails into Sam's ass cheeks. "No, not on my clothes!" he protests. "It's my honeymoon, don't make Luke do laundry!"

"God, you're an asshole," Sam says, shaking his head even as he laughs. "You're lucky Luke puts up with you."

"That is so fucking true," Alex admits with a snicker. More than Sam even knows. Still grinning, he reaches between them and closes his hand around Sam's cock.

Sam groans, cock throbbing, a kiss shutting Alex up for a moment.

Alex wastes no time. He strokes hard and fast, demanding Sam's response. Demanding that he give him _more_.

"Oh, fuck," Sam blurts out, tension building, his balls rapidly tightening. "I'm gonna come," he warns Alex.

"Not on my clothes," Alex says again, but he can't help grinning, his gaze fixed intently on Sam's face while he jacks him off.

"You can change," Sam growls and groans as his orgasm hits, his cock spurting thickly over Alex's fingers.

Alex moans under his breath, feeling the hard pulse of blood in his own prick. He tips his head back against the sofa, and draws his fingertips over Sam's thigh. Painting him with his own come. 

Fuck. "You sure you don't want to come?" Sam teases, licking a line up Alex's throat.

"Yeah, I fucking want to," Alex mutters, and shivers at the tease of Sam's tongue. "Do you guys have some kind of intercom system in this mansion?"

Sam laughs. "Yeah, but I have no idea how to use it," he murmurs, continuing to kiss his way along Alex's throat, his weight pressed just right against Alex's erection.

"Goddamn it, you suck," Alex mutters, but his protest is completely undermined by the way he lifts his hips a bit, rocking against Sam. Then, "Cover your ears," he warns. He tips his head back and opens up his lungs to bellow, " _Luke!_ "

Upstairs in the kitchen, Luke blinks at hearing his name yelled and he gives Ryan a look and a laugh. "I'll be right back," he says, heading in the direction of his sir's voice. "I think." He makes his way downstairs, past the wine cellar and the theatre to the games room, hearing the television playing there. "What? I'm helping Ryan with..." he stops a few steps into the room, momentum carrying him forward, his eyes locked on Alex and Sam, his sir shirtless and Sam flushed and... _Oh god._

"Oh, hey! It worked!" Alex exclaims. He grins at Luke and holds out his clean hand to his boy. "Come closer. I need you."

Sam almost laughs at Luke's deer-caught-in-headlights expression but he bites it back, smiling at the other man instead. 

Moving closer to the couch, Luke takes Alex's hand, still not sure what's happening or why he's needed. Especially with Sam here.

Alex gets to his feet and leans over the back of the sofa, hooking his arm around Luke's neck and pulling him in for a thorough kiss. He guides his lover's hand to press against the rigid bulge in his shorts.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth at the feel of his sir's hard cock under his hand. But if Alex and Sam are both half-naked, why...?

"Sam, you got a knife?" Alex breaks the kiss just long enough to ask. He scrambles over the back of the sofa and wraps himself around his lover. "How are you feeling, _älskling_?" he whispers against his boy's lips, and reaches down between Luke's legs to cup his balls through his jeans.

Luke whimpers, pain flashing through him. "Sore," he admits, trying not to let his shock show at the request for a knife, his body still responding eagerly to Alex's touch.

"Yeah. Just a sec," Sam says, rummaging through the end table until he comes up with a Swiss Army knife. "Here you go." He holds it out to Alex, his shorts grabbed up from the floor before he settles back again, watching the show in front of him.

Palming the knife with a grin, Alex lets his shorts drop, then kicks them away. He pulls open the blade and carefully slides the tip beneath the silicone ring gripping his flesh. "This is yours," he tells Luke softly. One swift controlled movement and blood rushes back, and Alex groans at the sudden pain.

"Mine?" Luke whispers, the realization that Alex was wearing a _cock ring_ slowly setting in.

"Yeah," Alex confirms, folding the blade back in and carefully tossing it aside where Sam can find it. And fuck, now he's naked, he's hard, and he's wrapped around his boy -- there is simply no holding back how massively aroused he is. He hungrily licks Luke's throat, rubbing against him and tugging at Luke's clothing. "From before. In the playroom."

"And you kept it? For me?" Luke whispers, even though he knows he's being slow and more than a little dense, but he's still so surprised. And a little weirded out by Sam just sitting there... but on the other hand, having Sam watch them? He whimpers softly, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "What do you want? Your boy's mouth? His hole?" His own cock hardening to fullness so quickly it makes his head spin.

"Hole," Alex answers. He's getting short of breath already, and isn't about to waste his air on words. He shoves Luke, and then kisses him as he walks his boy backwards until he hits the wall. "Jeans off. Now."

"Yessir," Luke moans, unzipping and shoving his jeans - and boxer briefs, which he never wears - down over his hips, a quick wriggle ensuring everything hits the floor. 

"Did you prep again? After you woke up?" Alex asks, but he's already lifting his boy, hitching Luke's thighs up around his hips.

Luke nods, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck. Every movement hurts but his hole's fluttering, his cock aching, his body begging to be fucked.

Christ. Shorts tugged back on, Sam shifts up onto the end of the couch, his eyes flickering over the two men. He'd give anything to have Ryan down here right now, be able to touch him, but he's not going to risk disturbing Alex and Luke.

"Good boy," Alex rasps, and shifts Luke's weight just a bit. "Help me."

Luke moans, reaching under him to grip Alex's cock and get it lined up with his hole. He bears down, whining softly as the head penetrates, pushing through the first tight ring of muscle, his arms wrapped back around Alex's shoulders.

"Holy fuck." With a groan Alex braces them both, and lets Luke slowly slide down onto him, gravity forcing his boy open. "Holy fuck, you feel so good."

Luke moans again, nodding as his hole stretches around the thick girth of Alex's cock. "You're so fucking big, oh, god," he whispers, his cock jerking violently between them.

Growling deep in his chest, Alex licks Luke's throat, tasting his skin. And he begins to move, a slow but steady thrust upwards, his arms wrapped tightly around his lover.

Making a sound more animal than human, Luke digs his nails into Alex's back, meeting his sir's thrust with a bearing down of his own. "Yes, ohgod, yes, _please_ , fuck your boy's hole..."

Upstairs, the chicken and potatoes are now safely in the oven, the kitchen is clean and tidy, and as Ryan dries his hands on a dish cloth, he looks around and wonders where Sam has got to. The alarming bellow from Alex earlier was apparently less than urgent; or at any rate, Luke swiftly took care of whatever his yelling sir's needs were. Crisis solved, good, and so he decides to head to the game room as well. Maybe his sir is still in there.  
   
The noise - the _noises_ , fuck - alert Ryan when he's still halfway down the hall. Wide-eyed and curious, he peeks in around the doorframe to see Alex drilling Luke into the wall, and ohhhhh god. Catching himself staring, he quickly looks away, and finds Sam on the couch watching the show. He gives his sir a smile.  
   
" _My_ hole," Alex growls, and snaps a quick bite onto Luke's shoulder. "I own your ass."

"Yours!" Luke cries out, body trembling, riding Alex as much as he can in this position, fucking himself on his cock without stopping, his moans filling the room. "Oh, god, please..."

Sam crooks a finger at Ryan, motioning at his boy to join him.

It takes an incredulous beat before Ryan can unfreeze himself, and then he swiftly crosses the room to climb into Sam's lap.  
   
"Please?" Alex asks softly, his voice dark but still teasing. "You know better, boy..."

Luke whines, the words stuck in his throat, his body on auto-pilot now as he shoves himself down even harder, his hole stretching painfully, the edge of that mixing with the pleasure. "Please, please sir," he finally gets out. "Please fill your boy, mark him..."

Sam wraps his arms around Ryan, eyes locked on the scene in front of them, mouth pressed to the back of his boy's neck, to the edge of his collar.

Ryan damn near melts at the soft kiss, even as his cock swiftly fills and hardens. He feels oddly self-conscious watching Alex and Luke like this - particularly Luke - in spite of the conversation he and Sam had. The one about how he really can't help his physical attraction to Luke, and he shouldn't feel awkward about it... _Fuck_. He shifts slightly in Sam's lap, pressing back against the ridge of his lover's cock.  
   
" _Min smutsiga lilla hora_ ," Alex growls, lust making a tight knot in his gut. "You're just a hole that needs to be fucked, is that it?"

Grinning, Sam reaches around and cups Ryan through his shorts, giving his cock a good squeeze.

"Your hole, fuck," Luke cries out, coming apart, lost in the sensation of Alex's cock inside him, pounding into him. "Your hole to fuck. Need _your_ cock, fucking me, hurting me... _Please!_ "

It'd be fun to tease Luke. Sure it would. But Alex is too fucking close to the edge of his own climax, and he doesn't think he'll still be able to hold them up... "Do it," he orders, his voice harsh, and suddenly his vision explodes into colored confetti.  
   
"Oh, Christ," Ryan whispers, certain the couple can't hear him over all the noise they're making. He rubs against his sir's hand, and tells Sam, "I am _not_ cleaning that wall."

Luke wails, holding nothing back now that he's got permission, his cock spurting thick and hot.

Fuck. Sam's grip tightens for a moment before he's working Ryan roughly. "Come now, before Alex puts him down, or you're not coming at all."

_What?_ Ryan whimpers in panic, then swiftly twists so that he can lick at Sam's throat while he ruts into his hand. He should be a responsible boy and stop, check to see if Luke's feet are on the floor again... _Fuck that_. He whines softly, wishing he had permission to touch himself. But then an instant later familiar shockwaves riot through him and he shoots his load hot into his shorts.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, thrilling as he feels the heat soak through the fabric, wetting his hand.

Slowly Alex sets Luke back on his feet, his cock slipping free. Then he braces himself heavily against the wall before he drops, and nuzzles his boy's neck, breathing him in.  
   
Wriggling, Ryan rubs back against Sam's groin. Then he shifts on the couch and wraps his legs around his sir, already pulling at Sam's shirt, needing to touch bare skin.

"Oh, god..." Luke breathes, panting softly, his arms tightening their hold around Alex's neck. "I love you so much."

"I already came earlier," Sam says, figuring Ryan should know. "Alex jerked me off." Which doesn't stop him from touching Ryan as well, from letting his boy have whatever he needs from him.

Ryan whimpers a little at being denied his sir's pleasure, but then settles in and simply clings for a few seconds before he can loosen his hold.  
   
"Love you," Alex whispers back, smiling against Luke's throat. "You're such a good boy." He snickers softly. "You come when you're called and everything."


End file.
